Feliz cumpleaños, Sherlock
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Como cada año desde 1997, Sherlock le pide a Mycroft su regalo de cumpleaños. Y siempre es el mismo. AVISO IMPORTANTE, ESTE FIC CONTIENE INCESTO BASTANTE EXPLÍCITO ENTRE LOS HERMANOS HOLMES.


**Antes de que sigan, y como avisé en el sumario, este fic contendrá un incesto bastante explícito entre Sherlock Holmes y Mycroft Holmes. Si no te gusta, eres libre de irte, pero quedas avisado de su contenido.**

**Para todos los demás, disfrútenlo ¡y dejen comentarios!**

**Gracias a Amaranta por leerlo, ¡es bueno tener una fan tan entusiasta!**

* * *

Cuando Sherlock cumplió 21 años, Mycroft le dijo que pidiera lo que quisiera.

Llevaba un tiempo trabajando para el gobierno británico, así que podía permitirse cualquier cosa (menos un piso decente) y, aunque no se llevaran muy bien, Sherlock era su único hermano, su hermano pequeño, y quería contentarle.

Entonces, se arrepintió que eligiera, pues su respuesta fue corta e increíble.

"_A ti"_

Mycroft se había sentido confundido entonces, y más confundido aún cuando Sherlock se lo explicó. Aunque, después de 15 años, lo había asumido y Dios sabe que se pasaba todo el año esperando el cumpleaños de su hermano, se le hacía raro. Pero siempre quería ser suyo.

El 6 de Enero de 2012 a las diez de la mañana, Mycroft cogió su teléfono móvil, buscó en la agenda el número de su hermano y tras pulsar el botón verde, lo llamó.

—Sherlock... Buenos días... —saludó alegre.

Recibió un gruñido de parte de su hermano y algo más que no entendió.

—Te llamaré dentro de tres minutos, lávate la cara y despéjate. Es tarde —le advirtió.

Luego colgó. Tres minutos más tarde, tal y como había prometido, llamó de nuevo a Sherlock.

—¿Mejor? —se limitó a preguntar.

—Sí —murmuró Sherlock —. ¿Por qué me llamas tan temprano? Supongo que cualquier delito podrá esperar, los muertos no se irán a ningún sitio...

—Sherlock, feliz cumpleaños —le cortó Mycroft.

Sherlock sonrió tontamente, era su cumpleaños y tendría su regalo. Agradeció que siguiera en su cuarto para que John no pudiera ver la sonrisa tan tonta que tenía en ese momento.

—Gracias... —murmuró.

Mycroft se mordió los labios antes de aclararse la voz.

—¿Qué quieres este año? –preguntó.

—¿Aún lo preguntas? –le preguntó en tono burlón.

Mycroft suspiró.

—Esto está mal… —repitió como tantas otras veces.

—Todos los años dices eso, todos los años te digo que no importa y todos los años acabas regalándome lo que quiero… —le recordó Sherlock –. Vamos Mycroft… —le pidió con dulzura.

El mayor de los Holmes suspiró.

—Entonces ya sabes donde quedamos… Te enviaré un mensaje diciéndote el número de habitación, no te entretengas por favor –pidió.

—Tranquilo –le dijo antes de colgar.

Mycroft suspiró y se guardó el teléfono. Cerró los ojos un momento. Aquello era una locura, una absoluta locura.

***Hace quince años***

Horas después de que Sherlock hubiera hecho su petición, Mycroft se encaminó a la casa familiar (ya que Sherlock aún vivía con sus padres) para verle. Le había comprado algo, aunque no se lo hubiera pedido. Sherlock bromeaba, ¿no?

Fue a la biblioteca y se acercó a él, cuándo hubo levantando la cabeza del periódico, le entregó estuche de color negro. Sherlock enarcó una ceja y tras dejar el periódico a un lado, lo cogió. Abrió el estuche y sonrió de medio lado. Sacó de allí una pipa de brezo de color caoba con la boquilla de color negro. Era preciosa, cierto, pero no había pedido eso.

—No fumo… —comentó.

Mycroft enarcó una ceja. Su hermano fumaba, claro que fumaba, y desde los quince años cuando, para aliviar su cerebro, comenzó a llenarse los pulmones los pulmones de humo.

—Gracias —respondió Sherlock —. Aunque no te pedí esto —le recordó.

Mycroft suspiró cansado.

—¿Qué quieres entonces? —le preguntó.

Sherlock depositó la pipa con cuidado en su estuche y dejó este encima de la mesita.

—A ti —repitió de nuevo Sherlock mientras le miraba fijamente.

—¿Cómo que a mí? —preguntó Mycroft confuso observando a su hermano.

—Tal como suena –le dijo.

Mycroft tragó saliva. Sabía, o al menos se imaginaba, a que se refería su hermano. Igualmente, eso no podía ser.

—A las diez iré a tu piso. Sé que eres inteligente hermanito, así que tenlo todo preparado —pidió Sherlock antes de salir de la habitación.

Mycroft le observó un momento incapaz de responderle, de negarse. Suspiró y miró su reloj, tenía dos horas. Dos horas para huir del país porque si Sherlock se refería a lo que creía que se estaba refiriendo, su mejor baza era huir del país.

Fue a cenar a un restaurante céntrico ya que su pequeño apartamento no estaba muy lejos. Así no llegaría tarde.

Mientras partía su filete, recapacitó de nuevo en todo.

¿Y si Sherlock quería matarle? Vale, era su hermano, pero también era un sociópata y si llegaba al punto de aburrirse su vida podría estar apunto de terminar.

Estuvo dándole largas vueltas al tema mientras se tomaba la cena y una vez hubo acabado el postre pagó la cuenta y salió del restaurante. Llegó a casa y dejó su chaqueta en el perchero, donde también descansaba su paraguas.

Nada más entrar, a la izquierda, se encontraba la cocina, que estaba amueblada de color oscuro y tenía una nevera enorme de color negro. Siguió andando por el pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a la estancia más grande. El salón.

Tenía un parqué de color oscuro, al igual que en el resto de la casa. Los sofás negros combinaban bastante bien con los muebles marrón oscuro. En el centro, frente a los dos sofás, había una mesa baja de cristal. Mycroft dejó sobre ella el maletín y se tumbó en el sofá. Se estiró un momento y se tapó el rostro con las manos.

Comprobó de nuevo el reloj. Una hora.

Se puso de pie, y tras encender la luz entró al baño, que se encontraba tras una puerta del pasillo, se desnudó y tomó una ducha. Cuando hubo acabado y se hubo repeinado, se vistió con algo cómodo. Puso la lavadora, se lavó las manos y se sentó en el sofá para ver la televisión mientras esperaba a su hermano.

Diez minutos pasadas las diez, el timbre sonó. Impaciente, Mycroft apagó el televisor y se levantó para abrir la puerta. Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Su hermano estaba radiante.

Llevaba un traje entallado de color negro, conjuntado con el color de los zapatos. La camisa era de color blanco y estaba desabotonada al principio aunque, no se veía el pecho ya que Sherlock llevaba un pañuelo de color rojo como la sangre.

En la cabeza, llevaba un sombrero de hongo de color negro con la cinta del mismo color. Los rizos tapaban sus ojos color cielo.

—Hermano, es imposible fumar en un taxi —le dijo antes de expulsar el humo que tan elegantemente había cogido de la pipa mientras su hermano le miraba.

—¿Has fumado en un taxi? —preguntó confundido.

—Lo intenté, pero el taxista me echó, tuve que venir andando. Es por eso que he tardado más.

Mycroft asintió y dejó sitio a su hermano para que pasara. Cerró la puerta y le observó andar. Dios. Era increíble. Con esa ropa que… ¿Pero que cojones le pasaba? ¿Por qué pensaba esas cosas sobre **SU** hermano?

—Dime Mycroft, ¿lo has preparado todo? —le preguntó mientras se quitaba el sombrero y lo dejaba sobre la mesa.

Mycroft agitó la cabeza confundido y fue a su lado.

—No sé a que te refieres —se sinceró.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado, divertido, se quedó mirándole.

Mycroft se estaba poniendo ligeramente nervioso, observando como los ojos de Sherlock le miraban con diversión y expectación. Tragó saliva.

—¿Quieres coñac? —le preguntó.

—¿Pretendes emborracharme hermano? —preguntó Sherlock divertido.

—Ya que tienes los 21, puedes beber alcohol legalmente.

—Prefiero ron, gracias —dijo mientras se sentaba.

—Ron… Como un auténtico pirata —murmuró Mycroft mientras cogía dos copas del pueble y acto seguido la botella del mismo sitio.

Sherlock sonrió incómodo. Desde que su sueño de ser pirata se vio frustrado, le molestaba cada vez que Mycroft bromeaba sobre ello. El político, le tendió una copa llena hasta la mitad. Luego, se sentó en el otro sofá.

Sherlock bebió un poco mientras examinaba las estanterías que contenían libros y muchos, muchos informes sobre el trabajo de Mycroft. Observó una nueva carpeta en el montón de una pila a la derecha del televisor.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho que estás trabajando en algo nuevo? —preguntó.

Mycroft ni se molestó en mirar hacia donde lo hacía su hermano, estaba muy concentrado en el sombrero de este.

—No es de tu incumbencia —se limitó a responder —. Asuntos del gobierno, cuando requiramos tu ayuda créeme que te la pediré.

—Otro caso de traición a la corona, ¿eh?

Mycroft suspiró.

—De los muchos otros que habrá en el futuro —le respondió cansado.

Estuvieron hablando media hora de casos que habían salido en los periódicos y en la televisión, tras acabarse las copas. Mycroft se aferró al sofá.

—Vamos Sherlock, ¿qué es lo qué quieres? —preguntó de nuevo.

Sherlock no respondió, se levantó y se quitó el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello exponiendo su largo cuello tan blanco como el de un cisne, luego se lo lanzó a Mycroft y se encaminó a la habitación de este, quedándose de pie frente a la puerta. De espaldas a la cama.

Mycroft apretó la tela de seda con el puño derecho, se levantó y le siguió. Se puso frente a él.

—Sherlock… —pidió.

Su hermano se acercó a él unos centímetros. Era más bajo que Mycroft, solo unos poco más bajo, así que podía seguir mirándole a los ojos. El mayor miraba cada movimiento de sus ojos, contaba sus pestañas…

—A ti, te quiero _a ti _—repitió Sherlock.

Mycroft de nuevo tragó saliva. No había duda, ya no había duda de lo que quería. Abrió la boca, pero no supo que responder.

—Mycroft, me dijiste que pidiera lo que quisiera —le recordó Sherlock en tono infantil.

—Lo sé. Pero no me refería a esto —dijo dando un paso hacia atrás.

Sherlock le siguió el paso.

—No es justo. Dijiste _cualquier cosa _—murmuró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sherlock, somos hermanos —le dijo —. Si quieres follar te pago a las putas — murmuró —. O a los putos —se apresuró a añadir.

Estaba siendo grosero, lo sabía, pero aquello…

Sherlock negó con la cabeza y apoyó las manos en la cintura de Mycroft.

—No —le dijo —. No quiero putas —murmuró, he hizo un mohín cuando pronunció la palabra, como con asco —. Te quiero a ti.

—Sherlock, ¡por el amor de Dios! Somos hermanos, esto… ¡Esto está prohibido!

—Y tú, como eres político, respetarás las normas, ¿no? —gruñó el menor de los Holmes.

Mycroft tragó saliva. No le gustaba enfadar a su hermano pequeño, podía volverse peligroso y muy, muy terco, muchas veces solo le daba la razón para que se callara. Pero aquello…

Se mordió el labio.

—Sherlock, yo lo siento pero…

No pudo terminar la frase. Los labios de Sherlock lo habían callado y ahora se estaba debatiendo en un conflicto moral.

Sherlock lo había cogido por la cintura y le besaba con cuidado la boca entreabierta. No besaba bien, al menos, se veía que no tenía ninguna práctica, pero… El contacto de sus labios contra los suyos, el sabor de lo prohibido.

"¡NO!" dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Apartó con brusquedad a Sherlock.

—No. Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya… —murmuró, estaba rojo como un tomate y respiraba con dificultad.

Sherlock le miró y se sentó en la cama, mirándole los zapatos. Mycroft se puso de cuclillas, le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Sherlock… ¿Por qué? —se limitó a preguntar.

Su hermano estuvo unos minutos con la cabeza gacha, luego la levantó y le miró. Esos ojos reflejaban profunda tristeza, como si un corazón se hubiera roto en mil pedazos y Mycroft no entendía porque.

Sherlock siempre iba a ser su hermano, el compartir sangre lo dejaba claro, no entendía porque reaccionaba así. Nunca lo iba a abandonar. Cuando una lágrima viajó por la mejilla del más joven, Mycroft suspiró y le abrazó con fuerza.

—Sherlock… —murmuró —. Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento… —murmuró.

Se separó un poco de él y le dio un beso en la frente. Sherlock, de nuevo, volvió a besarle en los labios y esta vez, Mycroft, fue incapaz de separarse.

Nunca supo porque no lo hizo, quizás fue lástima o que en el fondo él también quería hacer eso. Ya que Sherlock era jodidamente perfecto y más de una vez había pensado en él como si fuera otro chico más y no su hermano pequeño.

Comenzó a responder al beso con temor. ¿Y si Sherlock solo estaba jugando? ¿Y si se iba y a partir de entonces solo iba a recibir burlas por su parte?

Pero Sherlock no jugaba, nunca jugaba.

El más joven, abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que su hermano le respondía y cuando vio que no iba a separarse los volvió a cerrar. Se dejó guiar por los labios del mayor, contaban con más experiencia y se notaba.

Eran besos cortos y cálidos. Sentía como cada nervio de su cuerpo era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, de como Mycroft apresaba su labio inferior con los suyos, de como iba a hacerlo suyo…

Mycroft fue besando cada centímetro, mordiéndolos con toda la delicadeza del mundo, luego, comenzó a bajar por la mandíbula para llegar al cuello y besárselo. Allí notaba como los músculos se sentaban y como la garganta vibraba intentando contener gemidos.

Mycroft se separó de Sherlock un momento y lo observó. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba pausadamente. Con las manos, se estaba aferrando al colchón.

Mycroft sonrió divertido.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró a su oído.

El rostro de Sherlock se ruborizó al sentir los labios de Mycroft rozar su oreja.

—Sí… —murmuró —. Es solo que…

Mycroft le besó de nuevo. No quería oír la respuesta. La sabía.

Sherlock Holmes, a sus 21 años, era virgen. Y ahora mismo estaba aterrorizado.

—Me duelen los tobillos —susurró Mycroft —. Mejor será tumbarse.

Mycroft se puso de pie y observó como su hermano seguía sentado, mirándole de reojo. Sonrió para darle algo de tranquilidad, y luego se fue hacia el cabecero. Su hermano le ayudó a quitar el edredón, luego se puso de rodillas sobre la cama.

—Ponte en el centro —pidió Mycroft.

Sherlock se quitó los zapatos y le hizo caso. Se quedó de rodillas en la cama.

—Bocarriba —se apresuró a decir Mycroft.

El detective asintió y se puso bocarriba. Apoyó las manos en su abdomen observando a su hermano. Siempre pensó que aquellas fantasías se iban a quedar en eso, fantasías, y ahora al verlas hechas realidad estaba nervioso… Muy nervioso.

Sentía como su corazón retumbaba en su pecho y la sangre se expandía por todo su cuerpo de manera exagerada.

—¿Sabes que estás muy mono sonrojado? —le comentó Mycroft con una sonrisa mientras se ponía a horcajadas sobre él.

Intentó dejarlo entre sus piernas y echar todo su peso sobre las rodillas. Era más voluminoso que el escuálido hermano así que no quería incomodarle. Sherlock le miró con reproche y abrió la boca para protestar, pero su hermano lo cayó besándole.

Puso las manos en la camisa y la fue desabotonando, luego la deslizó por los hombros y la bajó hasta que sacó los brazos, la lanzó a un lado de la habitación.

—Se enfadarán si se rompe… —murmuró.

Mycroft miró de reojo a la camisa y sonrió.

—Ya…

Se deleitó en desnudarle, quitándole el pantalón, los calcetines…Le observó brevemente, primero le miró de manera analítica, observando que tenía los brazos en perfecto estado sin ningún signo de pinchazos. Luego, con deseo.

Sherlock era pálido, pero un pálido bello. Observó como varios lunares de dispersaban por su cuerpo. Como una fina capa de vello casi indetectable le cubría el pecho.

Besó el lunar que tenía cerca de la nuez, el de debajo de la mandíbula, fue bajando poco apoco. Recorriendo el torso de Sherlock con besos, como si quisiera aprendérselo de memoria.

El menor de los Holmes temblaba de puro placer, de lo bien que se sentía al notar como otra persona le daba cariño. Suspiró y elevó las caderas en un acto reflejo cuando Mycroft hundió la lengua en su ombligo.

Mycroft le mordió con delicadeza el hueso de la cadera antes de incorporarse. Cogió el elástico de los boxers y se dispuso a bajarlos. Sherlock cogió las manos de su hermano y le miró.

Estaba inseguro y seguía aterrorizado.

—Tranquilo Sherlock —susurró Mycroft —. Todo saldrá bien —le aseguró.

Sherlock apartó las manos y dejó que Mycroft le terminara de desnudar. Que terminara de quitarle la última prenda que hacía la situación menos vergonzosa.

Cuando Mycroft deslizó la prenda por los tobillos, los lanzó hacia atrás y observó de nuevo a su hermano. El rostro de Sherlock estaba sonrojado y miraba a otro sitio, en ese momento probablemente solo sentía vergüenza.

Su miembro estaba completamente erecto chocando con su abdomen, algunas venas lo adornaban y el color rosa de los testículos y el glande lo hacía resaltar más.

—Impresionante —susurró.

Esa confesión, pareció relajar a Sherlock, que apartó la vista de la nada para observarle, luego bajó los ojos hacia su propia erección.

Mycroft la rodeó con la mano derecha y comenzó a mover la mano con suavidad arriba y abajo. Sherlock se arqueó hacia delante y aferró las sábanas fuertemente. Se mordió el labio.

—Mycroft… —murmuró.

El hombre sonrió al oír su nombre de esa forma, y luego, apretó un poco la erección antes de volver a mover la mano. Sherlock, incapaz de controlarse, elevó las caderas y se acabó corriendo mientras gemía en voz baja.

Mycroft enarcó una ceja sorprendido y se quedó mirando a su hermano, viendo como se retorcía de placer. Cuando acabó, se tendió de nuevo, miró hacia abajo pero sin tener ningún punto fijo.

—Eso fue… —murmuró Mycroft apartando la mano pegajosa con suavidad —. Rápido.

Sherlock se puso de costado y se encogió sobre si mismo.

—Perdón —murmuró.

Mycroft se incorporó un momento para limpiarse la mano con una caja de pañuelos que tenía en el cajón, luego regresó con Sherlock y le abrazó por la cintura.

—No pasa nada, ¿sabes? —le susurró al oído.

Sherlock se quedó callado, apoyándose sobre su hermano, ocultándose en él casi.

Mycroft movió las caderas hacia él, para que sintiera su dureza sobre sus muslos.

—Sherlock —susurró —. Muchísimas personas, por no decir todas, tienen una primera vez así de rápida… —murmuró —. Pero no tiene que acabar aquí… _Yo _quiero seguir… Y creo que aún no tienes tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Sherlock se giró para quedar tumbado.

—¿Seguro…? —murmuró.

Mycroft le sonrió.

—Claro que sí Sherlock. No pasa nada, si nos ponemos ahora, pronto estarás igual de duro que antes.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado, alzó una mano para acariciar el rostro de Mycroft, luego la movió hasta la nuca y lo atrajo hacia él.

Le besó con ternura. Mycroft se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos y a poner una mano en la cabeza de su hermano para apretar sus rizos.

Estuvieron besándose durante largos minutos. Acariciándose el pelo y la espalda con total tranquilidad porque la noche era muy larga y ellos la tenían toda para ellos.

Pasado un rato, Sherlock se movió para quedar encima de Mycroft y sonrió.

—No es justo que yo sea el único que esté desnudo aquí… —le dijo mientras lo cogía de la camiseta.

—Te dejo entonces. Ponme en igual de condiciones —le pidió Mycroft alzando las manos.

Sherlock sonrió orgulloso y le fue subiendo la camiseta. Ya no estaba asustado, ya no temía que Mycroft se burlara de él si pasaba algo "raro" así que se sentía muchísimo más relajado. Mucho más capacitado.

Cuando le hubo quitado los pantalones, se sonrojó. Mycroft no llevaba calzoncillos así que su erección salió del pantalón conforme Sherlock los iba bajando.

Y era bastante más grande.

Sherlock le miró de reojo y lo cogió con suavidad y movió la mano de arriba abajo. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con eso? ¡Aunque fuese su hermano! Había tenido incontables sueños con esa acción y… Y ahora era realidad.

Mycroft gemía como lo hacía sus sueños, e incluso sonaba mejor en la realidad. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta, respirando lentamente después de cada gemido.

Las manos de Sherlock eran suaves… Delicadas… Bajó una mano y la rodeó entorno a la de Sherlock. Este, que no se lo esperaba, dio un bote.

—Yo… Lo sient…

—Shh… Cállate por una vez… —murmuró Mycroft divertido —. Y no pares… —murmuró.

Sherlock siguió moviendo la mano con suavidad, mirando a los ojos de Mycroft.

—A… A veces —murmuró el político conteniendo un gemido —. Hay que dejar que la otra persona marque el ritmo —susurró.

Sherlock asintió y dejó que su hermano le moviera la mano al modo que el viera preciso, luego la soltó y Sherlock siguió .

Estaba sentado mirando lo que hacía, sin darse cuenta como su hermano ayudaba a los movimientos moviendo las caderas suavemente.

—¿Es que nunca habías hecho esto contigo? —murmuró Mycroft tras un gemido.

—Oh, si lo he hecho, pero la mía no es tan grande —dijo con vergüenza.

Mycroft no pudo evitar reírse.

—En muchas circunstancias el tamaño no es importante… —murmuró.

—Ya veo… —murmuró Sherlock —. ¿Sigo o…?

Mycroft se incorporó y mió a su hermano. Ambos estaban ahora sentados en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y completamente desnudos. Y Sherlock, ante aquella mirada, dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Quieres ir un paso más allá? —le susurró Mycroft.

—Por supuesto —contestó el pequeño Holmes sin dudarlo.

Mycroft sonrió y recostó a su hermano contra el colchón, se inclinó hacia la izquierda y abrió un cajón y cogió una caja de condones que tenía allí, también cogió un botecito de lubricante.

—No sabía que tus preferencias iban a ser las acertadas —comentó Sherlock mirándole.

—Incluso las chicas necesitan ser lubricadas Sherlock, así que chitón —le pidió.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado y le observó. Mycroft se puso el preservativo ante la atenta mirada de Sherlock, luego abrió el lubricante y se echó un poco en el la mano.

Comenzó a masajear los muslos de Sherlock para que los fuera separando, relajándolo. Luego comenzó a subir. Fue acariciando los testículos, el trozo de piel que había entre ellos y la entrada. Luego, se echó un poco más de lubricante en el dedo índice y lo fue introduciendo poco a poco.

Estrecho, Sherlock era jodidamente estrecho. Los músculos se apretaban entorno a su dedo y apretaban intentando expulsarlo. Mycroft se quedó quieto y apoyó una mano en el abdomen.

—Sherlock… —murmuró —. Tienes que relajarte… Te lo pido por favor… Y no empujes hacia fuera porque si no te dolerá más… ¿Vale?

Sherlock asintió y se concentró en hacerle caso. Fue soltando poco a poco el aire de sus pulmones, y cuando Mycroft terminó de introducir el dedo volvió a coger aire. No era doloroso. Simplemente molesto.

Mycroft sonrió algo más cómodo y comenzó a mover el dedo en círculos. Sherlock aún trataba de echarlo de allí pero poco a poco relajaba los músculos. Después de un momento, sacó los dedos, se echó más lubricante y lo volvió a introducir. Esta vez acompañándolo del dedo corazón.

—Ah… —se quejó Sherlock.

Mycroft esta vez no dijo nada, con la mano izquierda comenzó a masturbarle para distraerle un poco. Hizo la misma mecánica. Los introdujo hasta el fondo y luego los fue moviendo en círculos.

Tardó bastante, pero al menos logró que Sherlock se dilatara y que no tratara de expulsarle. Cuando estuvo listo, sacó los dedos. Cogió de nuevo el lubricante y se puso una gran cantidad en la mano, luego lo extendió por su miembro.

Puso lo sobrante a la entrada de Sherlock. Luego alzó la cabeza.

—¿Listo? —preguntó.

Sherlock asintió, alzó una mano y le agarró la nuca a Mycroft, lo aproximó a él y lo besó.

—Listo —murmuró separándose.

Mycroft sonrió. Apoyó la mano izquierda en el colchón para darse sujeción y agarrándose el miembro con la derecha fue penetrándole. Sherlock se revolvió nervioso intentando salirse, pero Mycroft lo detuvo besándole.

—No te muevas—le pidió —. Pasará en breve, te lo juro.

Sherlock asintió y se quedó quieto. Suspiró pesadamente y apretó los ojos. Cuando Mycroft hubo metido la mitad, apartó la mano de su miembro para agarrar la mano de Sherlock. También agarró la otra mano con la izquierda y le movió los brazos hasta que quedaron debajo de la cabeza del detective.

—Toma aire y expúlsalo con tranquilidad —pidió.

Sherlock asintió con dificultad y lo intentó. Cada vez que expulsaba el aire, su hermano entraba un poco más. Era una sensación muy molesta y dolorosa, pero intentó no apretar para expulsarlo. No podía.

Porque sabía que, después del dolor, vendría un beneficioso placer.

Mycroft le fue besando el cuello, delineaba la mandíbula con los dientes… Cuando estuvo dentro del todo se quedó quieto. Besó de nuevo a Sherlock en los labios, con cariño.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó.

—Apretado… —gruñó Sherlock molesto —. Y dolorido —añadió.

Mycroft soltó una risita y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Cuando te sientas mejor, me avisas.

Sherlock asintió.

—¿Siempre es así? —preguntó.

—Oh Dios, no —murmuró Mycroft —. Conforme pasa el tiempo te vas acostumbrando… Siempre dolerá un poco, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras antes.

En esta ocasión, fue Sherlock quien se echó a reír. Lo cierto es que le ayudó para relajarse, aunque no pudo pararla.

—Oye, ¿de qué te ríes? —preguntó.

—Que parece que tienes mucha experiencia para ser un hombre… Heterosexual —dijo entre risas.

—Oh Dios... —murmuró Mycroft —. Da igual una cosa que otra… —susurró antes de besarle.

Cuando hubo capturado sus labios, comenzó a moverse. Sherlock se retorció incómodo, pero no le importó. Como no se moviera, la sangre comenzaría a desplazarse a otros lugares de su cuerpo y la necesitaba allí.

Al rato, cuando Sherlock dejó de moverse, Mycroft dio una fuerte embestida.

—¡DIOS! —exclamó Sherlock arqueándose hacia delante.

Tenía los ojos extremadamente abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas. Mycroft sonrió. Había golpeado en el sitio correcto, y no sería la última vez.

Apoyó las manos en el colchón y dejó que Sherlock las apoyaras en sus muslos. Entonces, comenzó a moverse con rapidez.

Los gemidos de Sherlock llenaron la habitación, Mycroft, aunque algo más callado, también comenzó a gemir. Sherlock se apretaba contra su miembro y eso le daba un placer indescriptible.

—Más rápido hermano, más rápido —pidió Sherlock mientras rodeaba la cintura de Mycroft con sus piernas.

Fue esa palabra, seguro que fue la palabra "_hermano_" lo que hizo que Mycroft se pusiera a mil. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en que estaba acostándose con alguien de su propia sangre y ahora que Sherlock lo mencionaba…

—Repítelo —pidió Mycroft entre jadeos.

—Hermano… —gimió Sherlock —. Sigue _hermano._

Mycroft se movió más deprisa, más excitado. Lo prohibido, estaban cometiendo un acto prohibido y Dios, le estaba poniendo a mil.

—Si… —gimió Mycroft —. Hermano… —repitió.

Sherlock sonrió y le mordió la clavícula. No tardó mucho más en correrse de manera violenta. Y Mycroft lo sintió. Alzó una mano sin dejar de moverse y la pasó por su barbilla, ya que ahí había llegado el semen de Sherlock. Le enseñó los dedos.

—Curioso, ¿no crees? —dijo sin apenas aire y ante la mirada de su hermano, se llevó los dedos a la boca para lamerlos.

Sherlock se mordía los labios y apretaba los muslos de Mycroft con las manos.

—Dios… —murmuró.

Mycroft sonrió antes de dar una fuerte embestida y correrse. El detective, se arqueó hacia delante pues, a pesar del preservativo, pudo sentir como algo más caliente que el miembro de Mycroft, presionaba la parte trasera de su próstata.

—Sherlock… —gimió Mycroft.

El detective tragó saliva y se apoyó contra su hermano.

—Gracias… —murmuró.

Mycroft suspiró y le dio un beso. Se separó con cuidado de él y cuando salió, se quitó el preservativo, le hizo un nudo y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche, luego se metió bajo las sábanas junto a Sherlock, cogió el edredón y les tapó a ambos.

Sherlock se abrazó a él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Mycroft apoyó una mano en ella y la besó por encima de esos preciosos rizos negros.

—De nada, Sherlock —le susurró.

***Actualidad***

Después de 15 años, Mycroft había intentado negarse, pero siempre le fue imposible. Adoraba a Sherlock en ese momento, porque era hermoso, amable… Era todo aquello que no era con los demás… Mycroft podía jurar, y era lo lógico, que conocía a Sherlock de la forma más pura que pudiera existir.

Para intentar olvidarlo e intentar negarse, Mycroft se casó con una mujer muy hermosa que trabajaba en el mismo lugar que él. Intentó mantener el matrimonio como pudo, pero Sherlock siempre pedía su regalo y siempre era el mismo.

Y Mycroft nunca lo rechazó, porque le excitaba muchísimo más tener a su hermano pequeño abierto de piernas en su cama, que a su mujer.

Su matrimonio duró diez años y después, se divorció sin dar explicaciones. No había tenido hijos y nadie sufriría. Luego, se quedó solo. Porque era imposible tener algo con Sherlock y porque bueno, seguía siendo mucho mejor hacer algo prohibido y eventual.

Sobre las diez de la noche, como todos los años. Subió a la habitación 356 del hotel más lujoso de Londres, soltó sus cosas y se descalzó. Abrió la botella de vino y se echó un poco en una copa mientras esperaba a su hermano.

Llegaría tarde, como siempre, pero le daba igual ya que la noche era entera para ellos.

A las diez y veinte, un sonido característico sonó en la puerta y Mycroft fue a abrir. Sherlock entró si tan siquiera saludar mientras se quitaba la bufanda.

—El tráfico —fue lo único que dio como explicación.

—Claro —respondió Mycroft mientras dejaba la copa sobre la mesita que había a la entrada.

Sherlock se giró hacia él con una sonrisa mientras lanzaba su chaqueta al suelo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hermano —dijo Mycroft mientras sonreía.

Sherlock se mordió el labio inferior.

—Quiero mi regalo —pidió.

Mycroft negó divertido con la cabeza y se acercó a él para besarle.

Sherlock seguía siendo canijo y escuálido pero en quince años había madurado en ciertos aspectos y ahora le gustaba llevar las riendas.

Los encuentros ya no eran tan cuidadosos como los primeros años pero no importaba, al menos no a Mycroft que encontraba mucho más placer en ellos.

Se besaron con necesidad, como una pareja que meses que no se ven, y se fueron desnudando con tirones y empujones. ¿Qué pasaba si la ropa se rompía? No importaba. En ese momento no importaba nada en el mundo, solo ellos dos.

Las corbata de Mycroft voló por ha habitación y pronto le siguieron ambas camisas. Con un leve empujón, Sherlock tiró a su hermano a la inmensa cama y se puso a horcajadas sobre él para quitarle los pantalones y los calzoncillos.

Cuando le sacó ambas prendas y se quedó de pie, se fue desnudando mientras observaba a su hermano, que había puesto una mano en su miembro y había comenzado a masturbarse.

Sherlock se puso sobre él cuando estuvo completamente desnudo y le fue besando el torso, mordiéndoselo. Cuando llegó al miembro erecto, se lo metió en la boca sin dudarlo.

Mycroft le agarró del pelo, sabía que no hacía falta mantener un ritmo pero era la costumbre.

Cuando estuvo apunto de correrse, Sherlock se apartó. Le encantaba el gruñido que emitía Mycroft cuando hacía eso. Se sentó en la cama y lo miró sonriente.

Mycroft se quedó observándole unos segundos, recorriéndole el cuerpo con los ojos. Desde ese lunar cercano a la nuez hasta el pene sonrosado y erguido que pedía atenciones urgentes.

Luego se inclinó sobre la cama para alcanzar del suelo su chaqueta, del bolsillo interior sacó un preservativo. Tiró de nuevo la chaqueta y se puso en el borde de la cama.

Sherlock se había bajado de la cama y estaba de pie en el suelo pegado al colchón. Mirándole expectante.

Mycroft abrió el envoltorio con las manos y se puso el preservativo en la boca. Agarró a su hermano con suavidad desde la base del pene para que no se moviera y puso los labios sobre el glande. Luego empujó.

Sherlock le observaba expectante, sin moverse para que su hermano no se atragantara.

Cuando acabó, Mycroft se apartó mientras se pasaba la lengua por el labio inferior. Esa noche, solo esa noche, podía ser tan mal hablado como quisiera.

—Fóllame —le pidió a Sherlock.

El detective sonrió.

—Ponte a cuatro patas —le respondió.

Mycroft no se hizo de rogar, se puso a cuatro patas en la cama y apoyó su cabeza sobre una almohada para ofrecerse completamente a él.

No era solamente porque le gustaba ponerse a ese nivel, sino porque al ser más voluminoso que Sherlock, tenerlo de frente, era mucho más incómodo para ambos.

Sherlock se puso de rodillas en la cama tras su hermano, y poco a poco, lo fue penetrando.

No hacía falta preparación, ya no.

El detective terminó de entrar de un fuerte empujón, presionando el punto G de Mycroft y haciéndole gemir.

—Sherlock, por Dios… —murmuró mientras se aferraba desesperadamente a la almohada.

Sherlock ensanchó su sonrisa y se permitió un instante para tenderse sobre él y besarle el cuello. Luego, comenzó a moverse aumentando la velocidad a cada segundo.

Los gemidos no tardaron en llenar la estancia, Mycroft no pudo dejar de tomar el nombre de su hermano en cada embestida y Sherlock le animaba.

—Dilo… —pidió el detective —. Dilo por favor.

Mycroft le complació y lo dijo:

—Más fuerte, _hermanito _—pidió.

Sherlock lo hizo, se movió más deprisa. Si antaño a su hermano mayor le ponía que el dijera la palabra "hermano" a él le excitaba mucho más que utilizara el apelativo cariñoso. Y más aún dada la posición en la que se encontraba.

En una imploración a Dios, Sherlock se corrió de una fuerte embestida abrazándose a la cintura de su hermano. Mycroft lo hizo poco después de que Sherlock le apretara ligeramente el miembro.

Se quedó tumbado sobre su hermano mayor, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Estaban pegajosos y sudados. Y felices. Condenadamente felices.

Una hora más tarde, se encontraban en la terraza de la habitación. Mycroft estaba sentado en una de las sillas reclinables de la terraza. Se había puesto los calzoncillos y fumaba pausadamente un cigarrillo.

Sherlock estaba apoyado en el balcón, hacía lo mismo salvo que estaba desnudo.

—¿Qué querrás el año que viene? —preguntó Mycroft mirándole.

Sherlock se dio la vuelta y expulsó el aire del cigarro.

—¿Aún hace falta que me lo preguntes Mycroft? —le dijo.

El político negó con la cabeza divertido. No. No hacía falta que se lo preguntara, pero siempre le daba a Sherlock la oportunidad de responder algo diferente.

**FIN**


End file.
